


I know it's 4AM and that's, like, really really late

by twistedMagic



Series: Late Night Texts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Needs To Use His Words, Late Night Conversations, Late Night texts, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles need someone who's not that close to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles wakes up at 4AM and starts to talk to a confused Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**To:**_ _SourWolf_

 ** _From:_** _Stiles_

 

_I know it's 4AM and that's, like, really really late so I am sorry for waking you up (if I woke you up, that's it. Sometimes you are just being a creep and stay awake) but I needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't Scott, Lydia or Allison. I would like to say Jackson but he is a dick. A huge one._

_So why someone who is not a friend of mine? Because I think I am just...a burden. Yeah, uhm, when I talk a lot to them in the back of my mind I think that they ar already sick of me but they are waaay to polite to tell me. Which, I can expect. I am an insufferable virgin teenager with all the hormones up and above it all I have ADHD and have to take my Adderall to calm down and yeah, an insufferable prick._

 

_**To:** SourWolf_

_**From:** Stiles_

 

_Again I am really really sorry. You probably won't even read this. And thanks, I guess._

 

 

 

 

Stiles threw his cellphone again now feeling totally embarassed. He needed someone to talk about that deep darkness that existed in the back of his mind. The one that constantly told him 'everyone is with you just because of pity' and he knew he could talk about this with his friends, but he didn't. He couldn't. So he went to his last resort, Derek Hale, aka SourWolf. But now...Now he hopes that Derek was sleeping and his wolfy-senses didn't wake him up or if it did, that he won't reply the messages just because they were from Stiles.

 

The teenager sighed and turned his head up, towards the ceiling. He just kept breathing in and out, doing nothing and thinking nothing. Just staring at the ceiling with his really manly boxers about Batman.

 

-

 

Derek couldn't sleep that day. He just ran in the woods and took a long and refreshing shower. And that's it. He couldn't concentrate enough to read. He doesn't have a TV, and if he did, he wouldn't watch it. So no options, not at all. 

 

Until his cellphone beeped with the sound of a new text message.

 

He was confused, who the hell would bother him at 4AM? But then he saw the name, _Stiles_. At first he wasn't going to read them but there wasn't anything else to do so he just opened the first one. 

 

And now he was frowning, like he always did when it was about Stiles. But, was this the same hyperactive and all smiles kid Derek knew? There wasn't even a singular thing that could be like that. This Stiles sounded sad, depressed. Like he was everybody's burn and if he wasn't in their lives everything would be better. And Derek couldn't believe that, not the texts that he just got. 

 

How could Stiles, _in all the people out there_ , blame himself for everybody's problems? Stiles, the honey eyed-guy with brown hair that tried to cheer up everyone. Stiles, the clumsy guy who could light up anymood. Stiles, the virgin who couldn't stop complaining about how virgin he was.

 

After thinking a while, at 4.30 AM, Derek replied.

 

 

 

_**To:** Stiles_

_**From:** Derek_

 

_Go to sleep, Stiles. It's 4.30 AM and you have classes to attend tomorrow and..._

_You are welcome, I don't think I was helpful at all._


	2. You talk,I listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We will never talk about this in public, ever again" An so Derek ran away. Leaving an even more confused Stiles.

Stile woke up late because he didn't hear his wake up alarm. Quickly, he struggled with his blankets for freedom. Once he made it, he saved every book he would need that day in his bag and then he dressed up because going with just a pair of Batman boxes to school was going to be awkward, them being awesome wasn't a good reason to go just like that. He wore his usual clothes, brushed his teeth and ran downstairs, almost falling down. 

 

And then he stopped. He stood in the kitchen just staring at his father, who seemed like a deer caught in the lights. The Sheriff was about to eat a donnut.

 

" _Dad_ " Stiles simply said.

 

"Stiles" The Sheriff answered trying to hide his snack. He had always been a man of good, always a man of word. In fact, he is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, catch the bad guys and lock them up so what was wrong in getting a little reward?

 

"What is _that_ " The teenager asked in a demanding way to his dad, arms crossed over his chest. Yes, he was aware by the fact he was late.

 

"It's just my hand" He knew that he already lost the battle against Stiles with playing dumb but hey, he could keep trying, right?

 

"I mean what is _your hand_ holding" Stiles smiled when his dad just sighed.

 

"You caught me, I wanted to eat this chocolate donnut but I didn't get enough time to hide" His dad smiled and stared at that sweet paradise that he couldn't taste.

 

Stiles eyes filled with amusement but he chuckled. Slowly making his way to his dad, he hugged him from his back and quickly stole away the donnut. His dad groaned and Stiles just laughed, drank some juice and ran away. Before he went out he said 'Love you dad!' and as fast as he could jump into his Jeep to go to school. In just a moderated...Max speed.

 

After he finally arrived, he parked in the neariest spot he could. Got out of his Jeep and locked it, just to turn around and being slammed against the door. Letting a manly squee out.

 

"Stiles" A familiar voice said

 

"Oh, God, Derek what the _fuck_?" He said in a surprised tone but then sighed "Did we ever talked about this...I mean, personal space? Because I think we really need to have a long talk about that. You don't know the definition of it, I am pretty damn sure about that"

 

"Stiles I _read_ and even _replied_ to your messages" The wolf said in a serious tone, not letting the teenager go.

 

This only made Stile blush from his neck to the tip of his ears. God and all the Saints knew that he did _so_ not need a talk about _that_. Right now. With Derek _fucking_ Hale. In school in _all_ the places. The human didn't know what to say. Or do.

 

"Uh-" He managed to say before Derek interrumpted him.

 

"Shut up and listen" He said and so did Stiles. Derek sighed and looked away for a second, staring at the window. Then he just stared right into honey eyes filled with confusion with his green ones that were concerned "You are an important member of the pack. For me and the rest of us. As you can notice, I am not very fond of saying this kind of things because I..." God,Stiles was so confused but intrigued "...Because I was raised by wolves"

 

That lame joke made a small laugh escape from the teenager. 

 

"It is not necessary, me talking. You talk, I listen"

 

Stiles was trying to progress this new information he gained while the wolf stared him a bit more than necessary and let him go.

 

"We will never talk about this in public, ever again" An so Derek ran away. Leaving an even more confused Stiles.

 

And if this time he couldn't get out something out of his head, more specifically Derek and what he said, for the first time in forever it wasn't because hormones. But because that feeling of being appreciated and part of the pack, a feel of being able to help, useful. 

 

Now that he was about to enter to his late class and was capable of thinking he sent a quick text to Derek.

 

 

_**To:** SourWolf_

_**From:** Stiles_

 

_You don't suck that much at talking, lemonface._

_And,uh...Thanks, I really needed that._

 

 

 

 

 

 _' A someone to remind me that I didn't just fuck up Scott life and that my entire existent isn't such a huge piece of crap as I think '_ He thought and just sent it, a small smile on his face as he entered to the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always not beta'd.  
> Tell me if you find any mistakes :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am just using Sterek as my disguise.  
> This is pretty much my relationship with my boyfriend. I am totally Stiles and he is fucking Derek.  
> Hope y'all like it :)


End file.
